Talk:Deck Command
Added All Commands Format This needs to be in tables like the Sleights or Abilities pages. Four tables (attack, magic, item, joint struggle) Headers should be: *Name (with kana and romaji) *Cost (not sure what it is, but cost) *Description *Character & how to get. Glorious CHAOS! 00:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :We should also decide how to handle the deck command synthesis.Glorious CHAOS! 00:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Unless we're going to do detailed pages for each (which I doubt), there should probably be an article to cover all Synthesis. Related articles for individual commands should have a section, as well. ::By the way, should certain related commands be grouped onto pages (like Freeze Raid, Spark Raid, etc. on the Strike Raid page) the same way Fire Block, Blizzard Block, etc. go on the Guard page? (Incidentally, there will be more of those from BBS, too.) --Neumannz 02:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Erg. Unless the game itself specially links those commands, it will probably require too much OR on our part to group them, whereas Days outright said "these are the same type of ability". Lets let the English game come out so we know the exact mechanics, and then make the decision. For now, let's just do a single page with tables.Glorious CHAOS! 03:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Black Pete The "Black Pete" Ice Cream item may instead be "Black Peat", but that didn't seem ice-creamy at all. Could someone provide a screenshot so we can tell whether it is plant or cat based?Glorious CHAOS! 17:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's also possible that the Double Crunch and Rock Crunch could be "Crunchy", but it depends on the dubbing convention.Glorious CHAOS! 17:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I've seen it. It's very much cat-based. I'll find you a link. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Here. Go to around 8:30. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Finally, I'm not seeing an Ice Blast Command Style referenced in the Command List for Items.Glorious CHAOS! 17:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks.Glorious CHAOS! 18:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Isn't Ice Blast the one that's randomly activated after eating an ice cream? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::So any ice cream will do it? That makes sense.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Cura/Curera Should the Cure abilities (throughout the series, really) be transliterated as "Cura/Curaga" or "Curera/Curega". From the katakana, it seems like the second.Glorious CHAOS! 18:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. It makes sense. FFWiki doesn't do it, but then again, they don't do "Figa" either. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) "Command Style Commands" The wikiwiki doesn't mention these. Can anyone provide sources?Glorious CHAOS! 18:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what it's talking about, unless it's referring to the replacements for the Attack and Finish "commands". --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently there's a lot of business with finishing moves or "Finish Commands". --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) slots? Maybe I'm remembering wrong, but I think when I've seen some Deck Command menus, certain commands take up more than one slot, like Mega Flare. I don't see any resource that mentions it, though... --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) -ga Commands Who decided it be a brilliant idea to call the -ga level spells like that? Why is it called 'Figa' or 'Curega' when it's been established over a decade ago they're called 'Firaga' and 'Curaga'. What's going on here? Kaihedgie 23:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :(sigh) Those are the Japanese names. We are using the Japanese names on this page until the English version comes out. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't make any sense. What's the point in using Japanese names if we know it's going to be called Firaga and Curaga when it does come out? :| What's the point in making an exception? Kaihedgie 00:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :We know other names that we know are going to be called certain things when the English comes out. But it hasn't come out, so we leave it. We're not making an exception, even though we know it's going to be Firaga, etc. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) But you ARE making an exception because you left it like that in the first place and don't want to change it until then. Seriously, what is the point? What is seriously the point behind this? 'Because the English version is out' is really not logically registering with me. When newcomers/English patch users come to read this article, they're going to be utterly confused thinking that these are entirely new spells Kaihedgie 00:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh well. Like it isn't obvious from the context. Just live with it for a few months, it's really not that big of a deal. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) It kinda is a big deal when newcomers or, let's say, FFwiki regulars come see this and start asking questions. Kaihedgie 01:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :For the same reason Holy is Holy in CoM and Pearl in KH2. If we wanted to be smartasses, we could say "Well, it's obvious, it was Holy in CoM!", and then we'd be wrong. Just like with most of the abilities in this series. Very, very few have consistent translations, like the main spells, but then what about "Cracker Figa" or "Friend Curera" - how likely are those to just be "Cracker Firaga" and "Friend Cura"? Not nearly as much. We already know Solo Arcanum is supposed to be Ars Solonum or some nonsense. :Furthermore, we're going to be creating these as redirects to the parent article. Having them here in this form makes it easier to do that, since we just need to create the article linked from this page, then move it to the dub name. :Re: English Patch users - if they want to steal the game and then complain about the internet not catering to them, honestly, no pity here.Glorious CHAOS! 02:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC)